Repeating The Future
by Muku-Sama
Summary: The Shikon No Tama is complete and the Inu group gets three wishes. The Last Kagome wishes she never came and nothing ever happened and it comes true. Now another girl has fallen down the well to find Inuyasha But More Important Koga... Chp 2 Up R&R, Domo
1. Victory

Chapter 1: Victory.

"You've ruined everyone's lives, Naraku! Now you will pay with yours!" Shouted Kagome pointing her arrow at his head. Her foot was firmly on his chest and right arm while his other arm was missing entirely! Kagome had done quite a bit of damage, Naraku was bleeding quite a bit and wasn't letting up.

"I came for the Shikon Jewel Shard you have, give it to me!" Kagome demanded of him readying her arrow at the center of his skull. Naraku was sweating, unlike Kikyo Kagome was not fooled by his trick of impersonating Inuyasha, he was curious. Kikyo had been the more powerful priestess for more then fifty years before Kagome was transported to the Feudal era, and some how, now at the end of his life, possibly, he has discovered this. Kagome was always more powerful then Kikyo, Kagome just didn't know how to use the power within herself. Now Naraku was even more curious.

"Kagome, before you kill me and take the shard I want to ask you something." Kagome didn't reply thinking it was a trick, Naraku noticed and smiled, she was smarter than Kikyo as well.

"It's just a question." He insisted until Kagome gave in.

"What?" She snapped pulling her arrow back even further.

"Why is it you knew I wasn't Inuyasha?" The question both hurt Kagome and made her think. She was hurt for the fact only moments earlier Kikyo had shown up and fallen for the trick and now she had to be dead, he had hurt her with Inuyasha's 'Blades of Blood' in the same spot as the first time back fifty-two years earlier.

"Well Inuyasha's different from you, and second," she paused while a grinned crossed her face and she move her arrow from him. "I'm not Kikyo! I've never been Kikyo so I wasn't going to start!"

Naraku notice her arrow was no longer on him so he made his move. He grabbed Kagome's arms throwing the arrow and bow aside then pined her. "You aren't like Kikyo, Kikyo never let herself be open for an attack!" He laughed as Kagome struggled to get out of his grasp, but had no such luck. Her bow and arrow were out of her reach. Naraku smiled his evil smile then took out the Shikon Jewel Shard from his shirt. Then rudely went into Kagome's shirt, got a cheap thrill then grabbed the necklace with the rest of the jewel on it. She growled at him blushing that he had the nerve to touch her there. He smiled and connected the last pieces. There was a bright light, Kagome's eyes went blank then she passed out, and lastly a pain filled scream came from Naraku.

Naraku's castle was dissolving slowly into thin air. Everyone on the battlefield looked towards the site, either Naraku had been defeated but more likely he was escaping to regain strength. The demon insects split into two groups: the ones going to the castle and main a group going towards the other battlefield about three miles North-West. The other demons serving Naraku looked dumbfounded and lost wondering what was going on, Sango took advantage of this.

"Now Kirara!" She shouted and threw her boomerang-like weapon which was called a 'Hiraikotsu', at the demons hovering near Miroku, who wasn't paying attention to his surroundings as usual.

Miroku moved out of the way for the demons to fall where he had been standing just moments before. He waved to Sango miming 'thanks'. She smiled and looked for Inuyasha. 'He had gone off with his older brother, Sesshoumaru-sama, and a girl that had been with Sesshoumaru-sama named Rin-chan I believed to fight Kagura and Kanna.' She thought to herself. 'But where are they now? Kagura and Kanna couldn't have taken this long with Sesshoumaru-sama and Inuyasha-kun.' She brushed away her thoughts in time to attack more demons.

"Sango! Move out of the way, gather everyone near the edge of the battle field." Called Miroku from below, "I'm going to open my 'Wind Tunnel'." He finished then raced to the other end of the field. On his way he was occasionally looking down at the blood and bodies of those who had fallen and given their lives to help.

Many wolves and humans were dead but there was the occasional priestess, monk or demon (that was on their side) which was less common. Miroku knew he would be doing a prayer for many, but he was also thinking that any minute he would stumble upon the body of someone dear to him. Such as Sango or even the egotistical Inuyasha or the fragile Kagome or even Shippo. Miroku finally made it over, he turned and gave Sango the signal that he would start. He opened a bottle and let the smell fill the scene. It smelled quite disgusting to any human or even a half demon but to every full demon that was in range it smell of their favorite smells; blood and human meat. All demons headed for Miroku, he grinned.

"Wind Tunnel!" Shouted Miroku as he took the charm beads off of his right hand to reveal a dark void that started to suck in every demon on the field. It took no more than a minute for all the demons to be sucked in. Closing his wind tunnel he collapse to the ground exhausted.

"Miroku!" Called Sango as she rushed to his side. "You did great." She whispered to him. "I hope our friends Inuyasha-kun and Kagome-chan are having the same luck."

"Iron Reamer Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha's claws dug into several demons at once. 'Damn! There are so many of the bastards!' He though to himself cutting down a dozen more. Every demon he'd kill twice as many would take their fallen comrade's position. Behind Inuyasha were two full demons, unlike himself who was a half demon. The closest was taller with the same white hair and yellow eyes, Sesshoumaru ruler of the Western Domain and Inuyasha's older brother. The other was very short, about half a foot taller then Shippo with green skin and a staff with two heads on the top, he went by the name of Jaken; Sesshoumaru's henchman and extremely loyal servant.

Even with Sesshoumaru and Jaken helping Inuyasha wasn't getting any where! There were to many demons and then there was Kanna. Kagura had been there a while back but Koga had shown up and taken her away; Inuyasha believed he wished to kill her. Kagura had killed Koga's comrades after all and he had always talked about avenging them. 'Speaking of killing,' he thought to himself turning to Sesshoumaru. 'I should really get around to killing him, he's not helping and that pathetic green piece of shit with him is worse then that human girl my brother brought! Bastard, getting involved with humans and he claims to hate them!'

Jaken's gasp broke Inuyasha's train of thought, thus he turn in the direction of the green demon. In front of them was an army of demons! 'Damn it! I can't turn my back for one damned second without something like this happening.' He silently cursed to himself unsheathing Tetsusaiga from his side. Sesshoumaru was tempted to grab the sword from his brother but decided with himself to wait until he had a suitable arm for the occasion. Because Sesshoumaru was a full demon he could not weld the sword without that of a human arm or a half demon. But until then he couldn't even touch the Tetsusaiga, it only would harm him…but it wouldn't harm a half demon or even a mere mortal human. Inuyasha stared at the army both in the air and on the ground to avoid Sesshoumaru's lustful gaze at the Tetsusaiga, his Tetsusaiga! Sesshoumaru would never take it from him!

"You've picked a fight with the wrong guy!" He stated pulling Tetsusaiga over his head. The demons continued their rampage dismissing him as a 'half-breed' and 'a waste of their time'. Inuyasha notice which added to his frustration until it exploded. "You asked for it! Wind Scar!" He screamed bringing Tetsusaiga down creating a blinding light. When the dust and light cleared there were only ashes. He smiled in victory. 'I did it!' He grinned and sheathed Tetsusaiga.

"So Inuyasha, will you be returning to Kagome now?" Asked Sesshoumaru turning to his brother in curiosity. Inuyasha grinned a smirk that almost screamed, 'Well…Duh! What else would I do!' Sesshoumaru turn on his heal. He had wanted Kagome to take care of Rin for him so she wouldn't be in danger, which brought a idea to his head. Sesshoumaru knew whatever he wanted he would get, even if it was Inuyasha's potential future mate.

"I just hope that she survived a battle like that." Inuyasha went as white as his hair, he had forgotten again, Kagome was human! Weak, venerable, easy prey for a demon! Sesshoumaru smelt his brother fear and continued. "Let's see…I saw her before Kanna and that wrench Kagura showed up then she went for that castle." Sesshoumaru point in the direction of Naraku's castle. Inuyasha froze, then the worst happened. The castle started to disintegrate.

"Kagome!" Screamed Inuyasha. 'I've got to save her! Would if Naraku got her! No this can't be happening!' He thought frantically trying to compose himself. He didn't waste anymore time, turning to Sesshoumaru he checked if he was going to charge at him, but wasn't so he jumped into the air towards the remnants of the castle leaving Sesshoumaru and Jaken.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Why did you let your brother get away? He has the Tetsusaiga, need I remind you? Don't you desire the sword, do you my Lord?" Jaken asked this looking over himself for cuts or bruising.

"I have my eye set on a much more interesting prize Jaken." Sesshoumaru answered matter-of-factly. 'Inuyasha will never make it to Kagome, I pointed in the wrong direction.' He smirked turning to a large mountain just by the disappearing castle. 'Kagome's scent is strong over there, Inuyasha must have had the smells of blood in his nose. But he is a half-demon only has half the powers that I do.' He starts walking in the direction of the castle.

"Jaken, go back to the castle. I have business to take care of still. Rin and I will be back later tonight." Jaken nodded then chanted for minute. After he finished chanting he disappeared. Sesshoumaru knew Jaken was now at his castle in the Western lands. He smirked and continued to walk towards the mountain.

"I will find my Rin there. Kagome will be there momentarily as well, right for the taking."

'How could I forget about her! I was to concentrated on the fight, that's all! But…where did she go!' Inuyasha thought frustrated sniffing the air for her scent, when he caught the smell of someone else to his left. He landed gracefully and continued to sniff. It was a mixture of death, dirt and blood. 'Why is this scent so familiar?' He asked himself walking towards the scent. He stopped at a clearing full of flowers and a small pond. A large tree was in the center, a woman sat in it. Inuyasha gasped and ran towards her when he saw the outline. It smelt some what of Kagome only less clean and pure. It was a smell of rotting flesh and crushed bone, then that even stronger sent of freshly fallen blood. It was as if someone had been murdered, and Inuyasha couldn't hear a heartbeat, but he could hear a breath.

'Someone's hurt! It's could be Kagome, I swear if Naraku did any harm to her I'll-I'll-I'll kill him for Kagome as well as everyone else!' He stopped in his tracks when he saw the woman up close. Pale, long black hair, and her eyes were closed. She was bleeding from her right shoulder. In that hand she held a bow while on her back were a sack of arrows. He knew her all to well and he was still in shock of seeing her again after what happened not to long ago, it was before the battle though and he thought of her as dead.

"K-K-Kikyo."

The Shikon no Tama was complete, now Kagome would figure out it's true power. She started to race to where she had left Shippo and Sesshoumaru's daughter Rin, at least that is what Kagome believed her to be, before going into battle for the last shard. Yes, it had been Kagome who finished completing the full Shikon no Tama. She had had to battle Naraku, or Onigumo as he was called when he had been mortal. It had been a fierce battle and Kagome was still in shock that she could have beaten him without that of Inuyasha's or anyone else's help. Naraku had been a difficult opponent, Kagome had to admit that. But Inuyasha and the others made it seem so difficult, whenever they had battled Naraku, Kagura or Kanna they had great difficult at the task. But to Kagome's surprise she didn't use her full power till the end and until then she had still been winning, then the Sacred Jewel reacted to something inside of her. It had started glowing in Naraku's hand after he stole it then her eyes went blank and then she blacked out. When she came to Naraku was at her feet in a pool of his own blood, his blood also soaked her body and the full Skikon No Tama was in her hand along with a lot of both human and demon blood from Naraku and herself.

Kagome pulled her thoughts away from Naraku's death and to Inuyasha. Now that the jewel was complete she could wish him human and they could live together like they had planned to. She was in love, and now nothing could stop her dreams of a family from coming true. Kagome only wanted a family to replace her mother, grandpa and her brother Sota cause right after she makes the wish the Skikon jewel would disappear and she would never be able to go back to the present. But she was with Inuyasha and she believed that as long as she was with him she would not be damaged by sadness or by pain. Kagome would miss them dearly though, but would not miss stuff such as Hojo asking her out, or her friends always complaining about Inuyasha when they only met him once and said he was cute, but the thing she wouldn't miss the most was school! Especially math.

But she would miss her family, even Grandpa and his charms that never worked. At this point Kagome was far better then him. She could purify anything almost and now that she had the jewel she was ten times as powerful. Kagome smiled. If she used the jewel for herself then she could be the most powerful priestess in the world, far more powerful then Kikyo. But she reminded herself that she loved Inuyasha far more than power. She didn't even need to remind herself, she loved him and she wanted to have a family with him. She smiled at herself walking in the trees. Inuyasha and herself had gotten off on such a bad start two years earlier and now she wanted a family with him, it was unbelievable! She had fallen for that arrogant, egotistical, moronic, immature half-demon that had tried to kill her right after she set him free! 'All for this damned jewel that I shattered.' Kagome smiled.

"Why are you so happy?" Asked a voice behind her. Kagome turned, the speaker was female and there was another female there as well only far shorter. Kagura and Kanna, Naraku's incarnations! Kagura wore a bright and beautifully designed kimono with many layers, a fan in her right hand, a pair of green earrings, red eyes, and black hair that was tied back in a small ponytail and had a couple of feathers in it. Kanna wore a plain white kimono, two white flowers on each side of the front of her shoulder length white hair, black eyes, sandals, and a mirror that could suck your soul out of your body in her hands.

"What do you want!" Kagome demanded reaching for an arrow. Kagura smiled and put her left hand up. Kagome stopped for a moment as Kagura smiled. She seemed different, more gentle and kind. 'Now that Naraku is dead what would they do?' Kagome thought to herself, and she soon got her answer.

"Naraku is dead, you defeated him am I right?" She asked, Kagome nodded and Kagura smiled again. "Naraku had in his possession both mine and Kanna's hearts. We were made from him and before we were born he took our hearts from us so he could control what we did by force, or he would kill us." Kagome was surprised, no astonished that Kagura and Kanna were both never really on Naraku's side. 'He was kind of their father after all, so why did he have to control them with their hearts?' It didn't make sense to her.

"We came to thank you for freeing us from Naraku." Kagura held out her hand then opened it. Inside her palm was a small round ball that looked like blood in a ball. "This is my heart, Naraku would control us like this. Kanna has already put her heart into herself and I will be doing the same soon. If it weren't for you we would still be under his control. Now we can live free lives to do what we want. Hate who we want, live where we want, love who we want, everything! Thank you Lady Kagome." With that Kagura took a feather from her hair and threw it in the air as the feather grew Kagura turned back to Kagome.

"We feel in debt to you so we brought you something." Kagura's smile was like a viper's, it could be harmless one second then deadly the next. Kanna when to the bushes and instructed for Kagome to come over. Kagome did walk over but never let her eyes leave either of the two demons. Working for Naraku or not they could still attack her. Kagome arrived next to Kanna in a few seconds. Kanna pushed a few branches aside for Kagome to see what was behind them. She gasped. It was Kohaku and Koga! Koga was badly injured and Kohaku was asleep.

Kagome turned angrily at Kagura. "What did you do to Koga! He is badly hurt, he might die. He's lost so much blood…" Kagome trailed off.

"Kohaku will wake in a few minutes." Kanna whispered to Kagome gently, Kagome was surprise that Kanna was being nice as well but let her finish before she would ask why. "Kohaku can carry Koga to your camp. He knows where it is. He was fighting over there earlier while under Naraku's control. Now the jewel shard is out of his back but he is fine, he will live without it." Kanna didn't smile, she didn't show any emotion in the least. It was frightening to Kagome, 'had Naraku threatened for Kanna not to show emotion or he'd kill her like he told Kagura he'd kill her only for different reasons?' Kagome nodded at Kanna who stayed emotionless and walked over to Kagura. Kagura was on the feather already and helped Kanna up.

"I didn't do anything." She said down to Kagome. "He wanted to fight me so I didn't hold back. When he wakes up tell him he defeated me. Tell him his comrades have been avenged." Kagura said this with pride in her voice, Kagome didn't understand. "Koga will continue to look for me if he finds out I'm still alive, so if I die he will give up and he will be healed and no longer after Kanna and I." Without another word or a response from Kagome they left her on the path alone to wonder everything that just happened.

"Kagura?" Kanna whispered looking at Kagura as she looked around the land.

"Yeah, Kanna?" She answered still looking everywhere but at Kanna.

"Where will we go? Naraku's been killed and now we have no where to go, or to call our home." Kanna stated looking into her mirror. All the souls that Naraku forced her to take, she looked at it's beautiful and fragile front. Then she lifted it up and let the souls out. Many flied up into the sky and some went to their bodies on the battle field.

"Well that's what I'm looking for." Kagura smiled to the little girl. "We need a new home away from Naraku's old locations. We'll start again, the two of us Kanna, working together to be normal." Kagura looked forward. "And for you to smile again." Kanna looked at Kagura's back. 'To smile?' She thought about it. Smiling, she had never done that before. Naraku never wanted emotions from a soul snatcher. Kanna then remembered Kagome's face when Kagura had told her about how Naraku had treated them. She had looked sad, like she cared. 'Someone cares about Kagura and I, what is going to happen to us.' She replayed it in her head.

Then she smiled.

Kagome didn't know what to think of what had just happened. Kohaku was starting to wake up so Kagome decided to leave. Kohaku was innocent and had been under a spell but she still was scared around him because of that time he almost killed her. She stood up after looking back at Koga then ran down the path with a smile on her face as she returned to the cave she left Rin and Shippo at.

As soon as she entered Shippo jumped up on her followed closely by Rin. "Kagome-chan! Your alright, your not hurt! We're so happy, we were so worried and we thought of going out but it sounded so dangerous and we were so worried that we would be found by the demons! But we were way more worried about you, Kagome-chan!" They both hugged her exhausted from that screaming they just finished. Kagome was happy they were safe.

Looking down at their faces she smiled and hugged them both back. "Oh yeah!" Kagome said suddenly. "Do you two think it's okay to go out yet?" As if on cue Kagome heard her name being called from outside.

"Lady Kagome! Where are you!" It called.

"It's Koga's friends!" She beamed and rose to head outside.

"Kagome-chan, Shippo-kun! Come out!" Another voice howled.

"And Lady Miki!" Exclaimed Shippo jumping up as well. Miki was a priestess from the village near the battlefield, she had fought with them and they had stayed with her over night until the battle had started

"Is Sesshoumaru-sama there to?" Asked Rin desperately. Her question was answered by Sesshoumaru entering the cave. She smiled and ran towards him chanting, "Sesshoumaru-sama! Kagome-chan took care of Rin-chan and Shippo-chan! Naraku is defeated!" Rin threw her tiny arms around Sesshoumaru's lower body and buried her face in his clothing. He smiled then turned to Kagome. His plan had seemed to work considering that Inuyasha wasn't there yet. It would go good. But then from behind him the followers of that Koga demon and a priestess from where his brother was staying appeared. In the state he was in he couldn't take on a small pack of full blooded wolf demons and a powerful miko at the same moment. He cursed to himself then tuned back to Kagome like nothing happened.

"Kagome, I thank you for looking after Rin. I am very grateful, if you wish you can come to visit Rin in the Western Kingdom." He paused pushing back a blush. "Considering Rin has taken a liking to you, then it would be fine and you are welcome in my land any time." He recovered. Kagome bowed to him as he and Rin left.

"Bye, bye, Kagome-chan! Rin-chan looks forward to seeing you very soon!" Rin called back before Sesshoumaru and herself disappeared. Kagome waved good-bye to both Rin and Sesshoumaru. 'He had blushed when he talked to me? No it's just hot out today.' Kagome smiled then picked up Shippo.

"We'd better get back to camp, Inuyasha is waiting for us!" Kagome smiled then they ran towards the battle field with all her dearest friends at her sides.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin chirped pulling on his kimono. He looked down. "Kagome-chan is very kind and I like her!" Rin smiled and Sesshoumaru grinned.

"Well she is a nice girl. It's a shame Inuyasha doesn't want her…" Rin looked at him for him to continue. "You see the point of a 'first love' is that you will always love only that person, Kagome had chosen Inuyasha but Inuyasha has chosen someone different."

Rin looked confused. "You mean like 'The someone she loves the most' is Inuyasha, but Inuyasha's 'Someone he loves the most' is someone else?" Sesshoumaru nodded and Rin felt sad. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" He looked down. Rin blushed, "who is your 'Someone you love the most'?" Sesshoumaru blushed at the smiling Rin. She smiled, "cause Rin knows who her 'Someone she loves the most' is!" Sesshoumaru bent down.

"And who is that Rin?" He asked picking her up.

She smiled and gave him a hug. "You, Sesshoumaru-sama!" She said giggling, and she continued to giggle till they reached the Western Lands.

Rin ran through the doors of the castle with her arms out to her sides smiling and laughing. Sesshoumaru followed in his usual manor after Rin. Jaken had left him at the battlefield to come here but now there was a note claiming to have to be some where, Rin and Sesshoumaru were alone. Rin realized this and ran up to him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked holding his hand as they walked to the sitting area of the castle near the entrance.

"Yes, Rin?"

She looked serious as he sat down and she sat in his lap. "I remember a woman with raven black hair like Kagome-chan, and she looked like Kagome-chan as well." Sesshoumaru knew who Rin was talking about, the priestess; Kikyo. But why would Rin want to talk about her? She was such a disturbed woman.

"Yes, what about her?"

"Is she the one Inuyasha-san 'Loves the most'?" Sesshoumaru nodded and Rin turned sad. "What is the matter?" He asked pulling her close. She snuggled into him.

"Kagome-chan loves him so much but Inuyasha-san has chosen the dead woman. Kagome-chan will be very sad, she might leave and never come back all because of Inuyasha-san. Rin-chan doesn't want Kagome-chan to leave." She sobbed sadly.

"She'll probably wish with the Shikon No Tama for herself to never had met Inuyasha to hide the pain. Kikyo told me this. We wont know Kagome for much longer and we wont know each other either." Rin started to cry and surprisingly enough Sesshoumaru let a few tears out as well.

"Sango, Miroku!" Called Kagome running into the camp with Shippo on her shoulder and Miki following closely with some of Koga's pack. Sango immediately stood up and ran to Kagome.

"Kagome-chan, your alive!" She rejoiced giving Kagome a hug as Shippo jumped down to get some food from the fire.

"Yes, and Naraku has been defeated. Everything is better now." Kagome smiled returning Sango's hug. Miroku walked over to Kagome as she and Sango parted he was overjoyed and instantly hugged them both.

"M-Miroku!" Kagome blushed from the monk's grip on her back.

"My 'Wind Tunnel' it is gone!" He cheered showing them his hand which was whole now and the beads were removed. Kagome smiled. Sango and Kagome then felt a hand on both of their backsides.

"Pervert!" They both shouted in unison blushing and slapped him!

"Your possessed hand is still possessed by the curse of the 'Wind Tunnel'." Glared Kagome at Miroku. Sango wasn't paying attention she was sitting by the fire starring off into space.

"Sango!" Shouted a voice. Miroku, Kagome, Miki, and the wolves turned to the voice. The wolves gasped and ran to the person before Sango got a look. 'He had sounded like Kohaku, the one who called my name. But he could be here…'She thought to herself standing up to try to see the speaker, but couldn't. Their were to many wolf demons over there. Kagome stood up and had a look of worry in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Sango asked Kagome. She never looked this scared.

"Koga, he could be dying!" Kagome stated and ran into the crowd of demons to get Koga. Kagome saw that Kohaku had carried Koga the whole way. She smiled and pushed through to get out of the crowd with Kohaku and Koga. As soon as they stepped out Sango's heart stopped and tears came to her eyes. Kohaku spotted her at the same moment.

"S-sister?"

"Koh-Kohaku?"

"Sister!" He cheered and ran to her leaving Koga to fall into Kagome's arms, but instead he fell on her lap.

Sango smiled not paying attention to Kagome or anyone else, just to Kohaku, her Kohaku, her brother. "Kohaku!" She cried running towards him. They met in the middle wrapping their arms around each other, embracing. Sango cried into Kohaku's hair while Kohaku cried into Sango's arms. I've got my brother back! I've got my brother back! Sango thought to herself trying to stop crying but couldn't, she was too happy and so was Kohaku. He still didn't realize that Naraku had had him under his control. He only knew he had not seen Sango in about two years and he missed her. He didn't know where he had been or what he had been doing, he was going to ask Sango but was enjoying the moment to much to ruin it.

"I'll never let anything happen to you ever again…Kohaku.'

"Lady Kagome will he be okay! Is he even breathing still! Koga please make it!" All of the wolf demons were around Kagome trying either to wake up Koga or help her make him better, or both. Kagome was putting bandage after bandage on him but there were so many injuries and so much blood had been lost. There was a potion to revive him but it had to be given mouth-to-mouth and Kagome wasn't ready for that. She looked for female wolf demons but didn't find any. She sighed and looked around for a hut, she felt to exposed out in the open. She would be able to do it there and not at that moment of all times. Kagome saw an empty hut close to the battle field and smiled.

"You two!" She said pointing to two of the wolf demons. They stiffened like they were in the army.

""Yes, Lady Kagome!" They answered in unison. Kagome sighed, they were worse then Sota and his younger friends when they were together.

"I need you to carry Koga into that hut over there!" She point to the hut and they all looked over at it. The two picked Koga up gently and started to walk over and the other started to follow but Kagome stopped them. "I'm sorry everyone but Koga needs his rest so you'll have to stay away from the hut. I'm going to give him everything I got to save him, Koga is not going to die like this! He saved many people and we owe him the lives of many, I'll save him not only for being my friend but for not giving up." Kagome's words brought hope to the demons and they all smiled proudly.

"We will not go anywhere near it, he will help you get Koga better!"

"Thank you all, I'll make him better as soon as I can so he can go back to you and continue to rule over the wolf demons." Kagome also knew that Ayame was also going to be here soon. Koga and her were engaged so she had to be worried about him, she had to want to see him if she loved him. In the distance a couple dozen wolf demons were running at full speed towards the opposite side of the camp site that Kagome was at healing Koga, then suddenly turned towards them. There all looked human enough as the ran to them, The wolf demons outside the hut were howling and making playful sounds when the others arrived. There was laughing and cries of joy as all the demons started talking about the battle. Many wolves had been lost, probably the most of the rotting bodies were either wolves or wolf demons.

"My pack…they survived." Kagome looked down at Koga, he had regain consciousness and was now trying to sit up without success.

"Koga! Your awake, but you have to rest. You were badly injured in battle, but you did great." Kagome flashed a smile at Koga. "You defeated Kagura," Koga's face lit up. "Your brothers are avenged because of you and your remarkable bravery and strength." Koga's pride grew with Kagome's admiration, she was so kind and caring.

"I want to see them. I want to see my brothers and sisters in our happiest hour, we are victorious!" Koga howled as if he were a young pup again. Kagome laughed with Koga happily, he was still alive and not in the least amount less like himself. Kagura's defeat brought tears of joy to the young pack leader's blue eyes. "We are Victorious! We have defeated Naraku! May our brothers rest in peace, we have avenged you!" A knock on the door brought Kagome to her feet to answer. Walking over she looked out the window before she opened the door. Now that Koga was awake it would be easier to give him the potion, but now that wolves were coming Koga would have to wake a little bit longer to be healed…Kagome was far to embarrassed to kiss Koga in front of everyone and they might think Koga had succeed in making her his mate. Kagome blush for a moment thinking about what Inuyasha would say about that. She smiled to herself then came back to Earth to look at the demons outside the hut. Kagome peered out at a small group of wolves, about five or six, they were carrying something. She looked over the wolves and almost gasped, but her breathe had stopped, she froze in her tracks and her hands were starting to shake terribly.

Koga noticed and stopped howling. "Kagome? What is wrong?" He asked concerned, but still kept a smile on his face. Then he realized just how quiet it was, none of his comrades were cheering…what was going on? Koga sat up with the remainder of him power and tried to stand but couldn't, he simply feel back on his tail. "Kagome!" He shouted, Kagome turned to Koga not hearing anything before his voice raised. "Kagome, what is the matter, what has happened!" Now Koga was demanding it from Kagome. He could not just sit there and do nothing while his pack was silent…way too silent.

"K-Koga, someone is hurt." Kagome stuttered, but before she could continue five wolf demons from a different pack broke in the door holding someone in their arms, every one of their arms were covered in blood and scratches lined their legs and arms.

"Are you Lady Kagome the priestess!" One of them asked desperately.

"Yes I am, what is the matter? Who is hurt?" She asked moving towards the body. They showed her who the body belonged to. Kagome gasped as her eyes filled with tears. From where Koga was trying to stay up he could smell blood, wolf blood, but mostly demon wolf blood! This was bad, one of his people was suffering with an injury.

"Who is it, Kagome!" Demanded Koga, he was in a sweat. Kagome turned to him trying to act calmly but Koga could smell her fear.

"Koga, it's Ayame." Koga's eyes widened as they laid Ayame on a cot next to him. Koga looked at her from head to toe, she had so many injuries. Ayame was a different wolf demon tribe's princess, Koga and Ayame's parents had decided that to keep the blood going that he and her would mate and that it would form a better bond. Koga had rejected her claiming to love Kagome, so Ayame left to find a way to win his heart. This was the first time he had seen her in almost a year. Koga sat beside his fiancee dumbfounded starring at her.

"What happened!" He shouted to the men who had carried her. Koga was blinded by anger, snapping at everything. The wolves jumped at his tone.

"Princess Ayame was in battle like all us wolf demons, and was killing many people. There was blood everywhere and it was messing up everyone's sense of smell which makes it hard to concentrate. Anyways a demon with a fan-"

"Kagura!" Koga cut into the demon's words.

"Maybe but listen. The fan had to be enchanted for it could cut you with a flick of the demon's wrist. Ayame challenge her but the demon turned her back to her. Ayame had still charged, the demon simply sneered and shouted at her, 'insolent fool! Dance Of Blades!' At that moment blades formed by the fan and shot at Ayame, it didn't kill her and she just went back for more. The demon got annoyed and screamed, 'I should end your life, you ungrateful fool! Dance of the dragon!' A tornado formed around Ayame and when it cleared she was shredded like how she is now."

"Kagura was the demon." Kagome stated bandaging Ayame's wounds as quickly as she could. "She was one of Naraku's incarnations, she loathed him. Naraku had many more…but I believe they were all killed in the battle. But Koga." Kagome stated lifting her head to look Koga in the eye." Kagura must have gotten to Ayame before you could killed her." Koga turned away from Kagome's eyes to Ayame. She was still breathing but from what her condition was she wouldn't be for much longer.

All over the wolf princess's body were huge gashes oozing with blood. On her legs it looked as if someone had taken a razor and just slashed at her legs rapidly without looking or caring at what they cut. Her wrists and arms were also lined with cuts, and her left wrist looked like it was going to fall off at any second. Her wolf skin skirt was soaked in blood and cut almost into ribbons. Her armor chest plate was cut at the gut where blood was gushing uncontrollably, and the rest of the plate had giant scratches; her shoulder armor was completely ripped away only having giant wounds seeping blood from her shoulder bones. Her neck wasn't damaged with cuts but it looked her was almost strangled, it was bruised very badly, lined with colours of blue, purple and black. Ayame's face had a scratch on her upper forehead, and a shallow cut on her right cheek and her flowers with soaked red with blood and cut up. Kagome cried and almost felt the urge to vomit at the site of Ayame's shredded up like a human cut. Koga just continued to stare at her in shock, she was so pale, but in his mind she looked so beautiful as she bleed but he was still stricken with pain and shock thus he couldn't move any part of his body. He wanted to cry but held it in.

"K-Koga?" He jumped, Ayame's blackened eyes slowly opened, her eye colour was a deep green and usually lively and alive with energy but now they were glazed over and it looked look like she was even able to see him right in front of her, but she could. He still couldn't move, he was now in a different form of shock. "It is you Koga." She whispered slowly and smiled before she started coughing up blood.

"A-Ayame! Don't talk, it isn't good for you right now. You need to r-rest and regain your str-strength!" Koga stuttered but kept his voice strong though it hurt his chest to do so.

"I'm okay, I-I wont be here much longer any ways. I could at least have one last conversation with you…so it's okay. It's okay if I die, as long as I talk to you one last time." Every word hit him like a dagger. He was speechless, Kagome couldn't talk either, she was crying, Ayame shouldn't have been able to talk, but here she was talking to Koga…for the last time. "Koga?"

"Y-yes Ayame?" He responded still unable to move and stuttering.

"I'm sorry I messed up…and I-I-" She paused coughing again. "I-I love you." Ayame coughed dangerously right after that and before Kagome could help her, or before Koga could respond, her last breathe came out. Kagome started crying uncontrollably and so did Ayame's wolf demons, Koga sat there eyes wide starring at her. He may not have wanted to marry her, but he never ever would have wished this on her.

"Ayame? Ayame?" He whispered as his eyes filled with tears. "Ayame! No!"

"Kagura, Naraku is dead. This time he really is…" Kanna talk to her younger sister in a tree in the courtyard of the original castle Naraku first copied. She smiled. "Naraku did let me learn an amazing ability if you die, so I'll never be alone." In her arms Kanna held a baby wrapped in some of Kagura's extra kimonos that were in the castle, the baby was female, the baby had black hair and black eyes.

"We'll be able to start again like we always wanted to…without Naraku holding our hearts." Kanna looked down at Kagura then at the tiny child.

"Now we owe Kagome a thank you, it would be very rude of us not too. Well? Don't you agree with my idea, Kanna?" Kagura smiled as she reappeared next to Kanna, she smiled looking in Kanna's mirror. At Kagome who was burying a body of a wolf demon.

"Kagura, I wish Naraku was still alive." Kanna whispered letting the child sleep.

"What! You want him to be alive again! It was hard enough killing him this time! Why would you even think about wanting him back!" Kagura spoke raising her voice, but not to loud so the child could sleep.

Kanna looked at Kagura. "Because, Kagome got to kill her friend's greatest foe, and you didn't get to help. Though you really wanted a shot at him." Kagura was shocked for a second, then smiled.

"You are right. I didn't get to kill him…" Kagura looked out into the distance in the direction of where Kagome was, where the camp of the victorious warriors.

Miroku stood in the battle field, his staff in one hand and flowers in the other. Everyone who had died had just been buried, now as a monk it was he duty to see that everyone who had fallen had gotten a blessing. He and three other monks that survived the battle walked to every grave and whispered a blessing of peace. But Miroku said a little something extra to every grave, even the already blessed graves. He smiled at them from the surface and congratulated them looking at his hand that no longer possessed the 'Wind Tunnel'.

"Naraku is dead."


	2. The Three Wishes From The Shikon No Tama

Chapter 2: Three Wishes From The Shikon No Tama

Around each of the ten camp fires were surrounded by warriors and healers the light It was

warmed them and gave them light. The battle had left them with about half of the warriors that they had started with. It was depressing if you thought about it. Most of them had been demons, and now most of the survivors were demons…almost all the humans had died, if not half way, then near the beginning of the battle. The types of demons were scattered, though they had all shown up originally together in the

groups of their type. There were two separate groups of Wolf Demons one group of them were lead by Koga and the other by Ayame. A group of dog demons had shown up when they had heard that Sesshoumaru-sama and Inuyasha, the sons of the great Dog Demon were fighting and needed assistance, well, they heard of Inuyasha needing assistance whereas Sesshoumaru-sama would never admit needing any form of 'help' from anyone. About thirty Birds of Paradise had stumbled upon the battle and ended up fighting for the flesh of their victims. The last tribe that had come was a rogue group of the Cat Demon tribe who's leader had deserted them leaving nothing, thus them becoming 'rogue'. Every one of them were receiving healers to help, though there were some that weren't part of any camp fire.

Kagome was among the few healers who were not around the fires, she had lead a while before from a request from a group of the wolf demons and hadn't been seen since.

Though among the healers was a woman who looked exactly like her, except she had a cold and almost unchanging look on her face. The few times she did smile to the warriors she appeared empty, the smile didn't mean anything, she was trying to make them feel more comfortable. Kikyo. She had been sent to the area where her expert healing powers were most needed, the fire with all the people who had been gravely injured from battle. Her face was bathed in the light of the flames that were a rainbow of red, orange and yellow, together they creating a glow around everyone and supplying light so the healers could bandage the wounds that seemed to be everywhere on these particular victims of battle. Kikyo had been brought to the camp by Inuyasha a few hours earlier against her better judgment and her will. Though when she had been asked to help bandage the wounded she decided to stay so no more would have to die. Kikyo was keeping a close eye on the cabin

Kagome was in with her soul collectors, inside were a wolf demons as well as outside. She could not go in there in her current condition, Naraku's trick had injured her a great deal. She remembered looking down at her own injuries, the worst was still dripping a bit of blood, though before it had been bandage she had been both bleeding and having the souls collected by her soul collectors leaving her body without sign of stopping, she had been positive she was going to die, finally. But Inuyasha had shown up and saved her life…gave her life, for the second time, though the first time had been by complete accident.

Turning back to bandaging the demon's arm she occasionally looked over. Waiting for Kagome to leave the hut, so she would get her chance to finished what she had tried to do on so many occasions. Kikyo smiled and continued to bandage the wound.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered under her breathe quiet enough for the demon to not hear her. "Your soul will be mine, Hell is waiting for us, my love." She smiled and finished bandaging the demon's arm, her mind never leaving her thought of having Inuyasha's soul…and being able to rest once and for all.

Kagome took out a towel into the pail of water that was in the middle of her body and Koga's unconscious body. The shock and pain had gotten to him and knocked him out about a half a hour after Ayame had been buried, that had been about two hours earlier. He had just sat and stared at where her blood soaked body had laid almost right next to him, he could still feel her soul, he could even still smell the aroma of her blood. It finally become too much for him to handle so he just fell back and went to sleep. Kagome felt so sad for Koga, though he had never loved Ayame she was important to him. After all she would never leave him alone, and being around a person long enough you grow to love them either as a lover or as a very close friend.

Kagome still couldn't get it out of her mind, and the sent of her blood either. None of what had happened would she ever forget. She was a human and still the smell of Ayame's blood was strong to her…even after it had been cleaned up. Before she felt like she was going to vomit, and now, it just made her feel a tad bit nauseous. Kagome dried her eyes and looked down at Koga replaying everything that had just happened.

Koga was crying into Ayame's lower chest, his head to where he would be able to hear her heart beat if it still could. He continued to cry, sad, long sobs of pain and loss. Every sob stabbed Kagome in her heart, it was so sad, the sound of his crying, his long hard sobs and tears streaming down his face. He looked like a child crying into her like that, like he wanted more then anything else to not be there and for it not to be happening. Mostly all of her blood had oozed or poured out of her small body, she was pale as a ghost and looked more beautiful then Kagome had ever seen her with her eyes closed, her face as expressive as a glacier and the same colour. She was so young but had died. Koga wouldn't stop crying to Ayame, it sounded like he was dying, Kagome had to say something to him, this was tearing him up inside and causing him a lot of pain and he wouldn't stop crying.

"Koga? She's gone, Koga, please stop crying, there's nothing that you could have done." Kagome shouldn't have been talking technically for the fact she was crying as well, but it didn't stop her. Koga muttered something that sounded like pure gibberish. "What is it Koga? It's okay, you did all you could and she dies happy. Talking to you like she always wanted to."

"No! I should have found Kagura faster and killed her quicker! I could have saved her, she could still be alive and joking around the camp fire and insulting Inuyasha! But instead she's right here with me and you dead, there is no blood left in her body, Kagome! Look how young and beautiful she looks…I destroyed her life, I wouldn't have married her but she could have found a mate on her own!" He screamed tears still streaming down his face, with howls of grief and sorrow. Kagome gave him a hug and cried on his shoulder and he held her crying his eyes out even still.

"Ayame! Ayame!" He shouted then collapsed down to his bed crying weakly. Kagome look over Ayame, she hadn't been able to take care of any of her injuries, she laid before her cut up and still bleeding, the floor was soaked with blood but most of it had gone through the planks of wood below where her body still laid. Kagome had just finished finish drying her tears, the wolf demons that had brought Ayame there were still crying uncontrollably.

"Okay, we need to take her body to the battle field, a monk that I traveled with is there burying bodies of the desisted and doing a service for those who were royalty." Kagome tried to smile to the depressed wolves. They dried their tears and walked over to Kagome.

"Thank you for trying, Lady Kagome. At least our princess got what she wanted." The wolf paused and smiled. "A conversation with the one she loved more then anyone else." Kagome remembered when she first met Ayame and watched her say that she was his fiancée, the look on Koga's face. It made her smile as she gently grabbed under Ayame's blood soaked arms. She was going to help them carry them to the field and stay for the service, she would go for Koga because he was unable to even move unless they wanted him in pain. Kagome didn't want to see anymore sad faces from Koga after she had just seen him crying.

Miroku stood beside Ayame's small body, brought his hands together and prayed in silence for a few minutes, the wolf demons and Kagome join in with him. Kagome thought of how she first met Ayame and how much even then she appeared to be in love with Koga, and she was, even in death Kagome believed that Ayame still loved him and once Koga died and went up to heaven she would still be waiting. Kagome had a big heart and was rather intelligent, she raised her head to Miroku, who was still praying with the wolves. Extremely quietly she snuck away back to the hut where Koga would probably still be sleeping.

"Blessed it be, may the soul pass into the Heavens where it will be relieved of pain, suffering and the problems of this life. Princess Ayame of The Mountain Wolf Demon Tribe, pass into the afterlife with no fear, there is only happiness." Miroku raised his staff and chanted for a second while waving it over Ayame's body. "Rest in peace, where you depart you will not be alone. Those who loved you will think of you until the day when they, themselves, join you in paradise. Farewell."

Ayame's soul then completely departed her body, the wolves howled and the wolf demons cried heavy sobs of grief and sorrow. The warriors who fought alongside her started to dig a grave beside her body, Miroku regarded them for a moment then returned his gaze to Ayame. Reaching down he brushed her hair out of her face then located the flower on the left side of her head. Quickly he removed it and placed it in her hands, then smiled kindly at the demons who had just finished digging her grave.

Miroku then looked over the demons with an obviously confused expression on his face. The demons looked at him and noticed what he did. Aloud Miroku stated his observation.

"Where is Kagome?"

The place where Ayame had laid was still warm, and coloured a deep crimson from her uncontrollable bleeding, Kagome would have to clean it later after she took care of Koga, not only his injuries but once he awoke he would probably be thrown into a fit of rage, or get extremely depressed.

"Koga…" Kagome whispered bandaging the last wound on his lower gut. Sitting at his side Kagome started thinking of how to have some of his pain go away. "The potion!" She said aloud. She turned and stood then, quietly, tiptoed to her bag so as not to wake Koga. She knelt down once over at the bag. It wasn't the large yellow bag that usually accompanied her to the Feudal Era, Priestess Miki's younger sister, Miyuki had given it to Kagome before the battle begun, knowing they would not meet again until it was over and Kagome might have needed it right way and Miyuki might have not been able to find her to give it to her.

"Priestess Miyuki had given me a potion to heal and eliminate pain." She turned to Koga with a smile. I can take some of his pain away, she smiled to herself being able to help him made her very happy. Kagome put the elixir in her mouth, Miyuki told her to give it to the patient like this and no matter how embarrassing it was Kagome would do it for Koga's sake. She would have to kiss him. Kagome paused just as almost all of the potion was in her mouth, Wouldn't this be kind of cheating on Inuyasha? No, it was too help Koga get better then it's just something I have to do…as his friend…and it wasn't like her and Inuyasha were 'together'.

Those were Kagome's last thoughts before she presses finger tips to Koga's lips and opened his mouth slightly, then she put her head down towards his and pressed her mouth to his putting the liquid in his mouth. Instantly Koga awoke and notice Kagome kissing him, he kissed her back and before Kagome knew what was going on she forgot it was Koga and kissed him back. When she came to her senses she shot her head up away from Koga's lips. His kiss was soft and sweet like honey, unlike when Kagome had kissed Inuyasha when he was under Kaguya's spell about a year earlier. Only he would have killed her if she hadn't. So that had been a forced kiss and he had stated that he hadn't wanted her too. Kagome out her hand to her lips not fully realizing what had completely just happened. Koga had a surprised and confused look on his face at the same time with a fragment of satisfaction, like a kitten with a bowl of cream.

"K-Koga, I a, I-I…" Kagome stuttered and couldn't get the words out properly. She was in shock from him waking, Miyuki had never said that it would wake Koga up, Kagome was going to kill her. Before she could figure out what to say to Koga to respond he fell back onto the bed that was made up for him. Kagome sighed heavily, this way she could make it pass off as a dream too him, she sighed happily. Inuyasha was the one she loved, the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and she was just happy he had not seen it. She sighed then returned to Koga's side to check his temperature and watch over him till he woke again.

Outside the window of the cabin standing tall but shaking was a boy, dressed in a all red kimono, with long white hair that went to his around his waist, he only muttered one thing, with a great deal of sadness and shock in his voice that seemed to echo after he gasped.

"K-Kagome."

Kagome in the light, her face was coloured the same as the flames; yellow, red and orange. She sat motionless thinking of what had happened an hour earlier: Koga had kissed her…and she had kissed him back! She loved Inuyasha and now felt ashamed, she should have gotten another miko do give him the healing potion…she had been unfaithful to Inuyasha, it wasn't right. She knew that Inuyasha had been unfaithful to her on several occasions and she had forgiven him…even the time that he did it right in front of her. But he hadn't done anything lately that she knew…he had let Kikyo go and here she was doing exactly what he did to hurt her so many times. It wasn't right even if it wasn't her fault, she didn't think he'd kiss back. Why did the potion have to be given from mouth-to-mouth anyway? But that a side, Kagome was just happy Inuyasha hadn't seen her, but should she tell him? Did he really need to know? Would he understand? No. He would go into a jealous rage as usual and hurt Koga who is already injured and emotional.

"Kagome-chan!" Kagome came out of her thought and looked up. Sango was running towards her with a smile on her face. She was out of her slayers uniform and back into her normal cloths. A beige kimono with maroon stripes, a green skirt, the black part of her slayers uniform underneath and her long brown hair was tied almost at the tips with string. She looked overjoyed as she ran towards Kagome.

"Sango-chan, what's happened? What's with the happy face?" Kagome asked kindly as Sango sat beside her and gave her a hug. Kagome smiled as Sango started to cry tears of joy as she repeated a sentence she had been chanting while running towards Kagome.

"Kohaku, Kohaku, he remembers me. He remembers everything that happened, Kagome-chan. I have my brother back, Kohaku has returned to me!" Sango sobbed everything but kept the smile on her face. She was so happy, Kagome had never seen Sango so alive, her motive for going after Naraku had been to avenge her father's and the other slayer's deaths, and for Naraku to let go of Kohaku's mind so he would remember her and they could live with each other again like before Naraku destroyed their family.

Sango composed and started to breath again. The tears stopped coming and Sango stopped hugging Kagome and just held her hands. "Kagome-chan, without yours and Inuyasha's help I never would have my brother back. He would probably still be Naraku's slave, but he isn't. He's just my kid brother again." She cried slightly whipping away the last of her tears.

"Wait, Sango-chan? Does that mean that Kohaku-kun remembers killing his father and the others? Does he remember trying to kill you?" If Naraku had let go of his mind then he let go of his memory, Kohaku should have remembered all of the things he had done when he was under Naraku's control. Sango had seen this question coming but didn't know how to answer it exactly.

Sango thought about a way to explain it for a moment, then turned to face Kagome. "Kohaku remembers almost everything but the fact that he killed father, the others and almost myself is still blind to him. He does occasionally start crying for no reason and if Naraku is truly gone he'll remember everything eventually…At this moment I'm just happy that I have my brother back, I'm happy that Kohaku is with me again." Kagome looked at Sango's smile, happy herself knowing now Sango would sleep easier. Then Sango looked up and glared slightly. Kagome was confused for a moment then followed her site a head. On the other side of the fire stood a figure in miko wear, a bow and arrow, and long raven black hair that was tired back into a low ponytail. It was Kikyo, Kagome glared along with Sango. Kikyo didn't notice and probably wouldn't had cared.

"Have either of you seen Inuyasha?" She asked simply. Kagome's eyes widened, why would Kikyo want to see Inuyasha? Inuyasha rejected Kikyo and had chosen her not Kikyo! Kikyo had to still be going after him and Inuyasha just wasn't aware yet.

"Why are you looking for Inuyasha?" Sango demanded instead of Kagome. "He doesn't want you, you almost killed him and Kagome-chan. He wants you to leave this world."

Kikyo nodded and looked down for a moment with a smile then looked back up right into Sango's eyes sending a chill down Sango's spine. "Well then will the two of you accompany me to the 'Shikon No Tama' wishing ceremony? It is starting soon and I believe that Kagome has to go there to perform the ceremony." With that Kikyo turned away from Sango and Kagome and walked over to the main fire that stood at least fifty feet in the air; it looked like a phoenix spreading it's wings to the never ending sky and Kikyo heading towards it, she almost looked like a Goddess.

Kagome hadn't notice until that moment, when Kikyo stood by the fire, just how beautiful she really was. Deep brown eyes, silky, long, flowing raven black hair, a beautiful body and a beautiful, though pale, complexion. Kagome had notice that Kikyo was beautiful enough to pass off as a Goddess…un like herself. Plus Kikyo had already had Inuyasha, he promised her to protect her forever and that he would become human for her…only for her so they could live together and have children that were human just for her. How could she ever compete with that? There was no way she could ever be as loving as she had been for decades.

Kagome thought this as her and Sango walked towards the main fire where the crowd was gathering…and her time in the feudal was ending.

Priestess Kaede chanted to the fire, it grew and pieces of paper were being thrown into the still growing flame. She was an old and frail woman aged but sacred, her long gray hair was pulled back into a low ponytail that went down her back and she was wearing the traditional miko wear; a pair of red pant that were baggy and a long sleeve white shirt. The Shikon No Tama rested in Kagome's hand just as it had so long before, before it was shattered…before she had started this whole journey with Inuyasha. Kagome walked up next to Kaede and held the Shikon No Tama tightly inside her palm. It looked like Kikyo and Kaede were performing the ritual to the older members of the village who remembered Kikyo. This annoyed Inuyasha who was sitting up in one of the taller trees. He had been thinking for a long time.

"Kagome kissed Koga, I saw it. I know I saw it. I don't want to believe it but it happened, no matter what I want to think it did happen." Now I guess I know how Kagome felt every time I went with Kikyo, Inuyasha thought to himself. He couldn't be with Kagome now…not after he saw her with Koga, that mangy wolf cub. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and through the crowd to the front where Miroku and Sango were standing with Shippo. They all turned towards him.

"Inuyasha, your just in time. We are the ones who get to make the wishes the Shikon No Tama is going to give. It was written by Midoriko on a stone in the Demon-Slayer village that read if the jewel ever broke and was brought back together that the people that brought it back would be given three wishes to thank them for their help." Miroku stated as they all watched Kagome and Kaede chant. A bright light came out of the Shikon No Tama as they chanted. They stopped as soon as the jewel was glowing brightly enough that it appeared to be day, not night. Kagome looked at the jewel in her hands. Three years of her life were spent on finding every fragment of this jewel, now it was complete. Now it was over. After this she would have to choose to stay in the Feudal Era or go back to the present and never see anyone ever again...except Inuyasha if he chooses to come with her, which in her mind was what was going to happen. Kagome turned to her companions.

Her friends. Her family. First she would ask Sango and Miroku what they had decided to wish for. Before the ceremony Sango had told Kagome that her, Miroku and Shippo all had the same wish and it would come true with all of their determination rather then just one. The jewel's light suddenly sucked back into the jewel and took the form of a woman, Midoriko! She stood in front of Kagome and everyone else witnessing the ceremony. Her feet touched the ground, her eyes opened, she became human…but only till the wishes were made, then she was pass on, with the jewel. Kagome looked at her, awestruck. Midoriko nodded for Kagome to join her friends, and she quickly walked over and stood with them, still not able to believe her eyes.

Midoriko turned to them. "Sango the Demon Slayers Village, Monk Miroku, and little Shippo," they all jumped slightly, how did she know their names? Unaffected, and unaware of why they were freaked out she continued without hesitation. "You have together helped return the Shikon No Tama back to it's whole form, like it was before it was fractured and scattered. For this you shall get one wish of the Shikon No Tama. Of Me. But only one. So make it worth your effort and suffering." She paused for a moment then smiled vibrantly and full of joy. "And thank you all very much."

Sango shook her head, recovering from the scene that had taken place. "T-thank you Midoriko-Sama, we accept your gift of a wish." She grabbed Shippo's and Miroku's hands and smiled with them. "We would like to bring back one person each who was dear to us who was killed by either the result of the jewel shards being scattered and letting demons gain power by them, or were killed through someone

who had a jewel shard." Midoriko smiled then became seriously again.

"You will have to say the person when the jewel starts to glow or the wish will not be granted for you." Everyone nodded. Midoriko held out the jewel that was now in her hand and chanted for a moment. She looked up and nodded at the jewel gained light.

"My father!" Each of them shouted the two words in unison. The light became blinding and when it cleared before each of them were their fathers. Shippo was first to react and jumped off Sango's shoulder and onto his father's back.

"Daddy!" He cried happily. His father shifted into his human like form and hugged Shippo. "You're alive! I have you back!" He continued to cry. Sango and Miroku both did the same, each of them were so happy. They had family. Midoriko turned away from them then turned to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, son of the great dog demon, you have helped return the Shikon No Tama back to it's whole form, like it was before it was fractured and scattered. For this you shall get one wish of the Shikon No Tama. Of Me. But only one. So make it worth your effort and suffering, and thank you all very much." She repeated every word of what she said to the others. Inuyasha had originally agreed with Kagome to be human so they could live together. But after what he say between Kagome and Koga…he couldn't wish it.

"I wish to become human." He stated bluntly yet proudly. Midoriko focused on him and smiled slightly. What's with this woman and smiling? He thought to himself silently.

"Is there a reason you are wishing for this? Is it for someone you love that you wish to become human?" He nodded, and Kagome blushed. "Could that person be beside you for this wish? You have to focus everything on that person if you wish for your wish to come true." Inuyasha nodded again. Kagome started to walk over to him but was stopped by his voice calling into the crowd.

"Kikyo, would you stand beside so the promise I made you so many years ago can finally be granted for the two of us?" He stated holding out his hand to the miko. She was in the front, and didn't appear surprised by any of what had just happened. Kaede, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo looked at Inuyasha in shock. He choose Kikyo…again. Unable to talk Kagome felt the tears come to her eyes followed immediately by heavy, pain filled sobs. She didn't understand…why Kikyo? Why did he always pick Kikyo!

Midoriko focused again and the light returned blinding everyone a second time. When it cleared this time Inuyasha stood with Kikyo, his fangs replaced by human teeth, his claws replaced by human fingernails and toenails, his white hair gone in exchange for black, his dog ears disappeared and human ears appeared on each side of his head He actually did it. He became human…for Kikyo. Midoriko then turned to the crying Kagome.

"Kagome the Miko, you have helped return the Shikon No Tama back to it's whole form, like it was before it was fractured and scattered. For this you shall get one wish of the Shikon No Tama. Of Me. But only one. So make it worth your effort and suffering, and thank you all very much." Midoriko finished for the last time, there was one wish left…but what did Kagome need? Inuyasha…but now that was impossible, she needed to get away. She wanted to leave, and never come back!

"I wish I never came to the Feudal Era! I wish I never released Inuyasha! I want to forget everything that happened here and I want to return to my own time!" Kagome cried out desperately. For the last time the jewel glowed, only now Midoriko disappeared and Kagome started to glow. Inuyasha turned to her in shock.

"Kagome!" He shouted reaching out to her glowing figure. She shot a glare at him that would have frozen Sesshoumaru-Sama in his tracks.

"How could you do this to me, Inuyasha! You want Kikyo? Fine, have her! But I'm not going to stay to watch you! Good-bye Inuyasha, I love you, but right at this moment and for the rest of time I will never be able to show you anything other then hate and the pain you just put me though." With that Kagome disappeared into snow flakes of light, then the world went blank.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The sound was constant and annoying. Kagome reached to her side table and hit her alarm into silence. Putting her head down she tried to remember the dream she was having. There was a boy and a jewel, and she broke it…then what happened? She couldn't even remember his face or name, she thought for a minute or two, trying to remember… But couldn't. Shrugging it off she lifted herself out of bed and stretched. Yawning she opened her window for some fresh air. The sun pored into her room filling it with a slight warmth.

"Kagome! Yo have to get ready for school or you'll be late." Called up her mother.

"Alright mom! I'll be down in a minute." She threw off her pajamas and put non her school uniform quickly. Before stepping out of her room she stretched again then yawned. "I feel like I've been sleeping for years." She mumbled as she scratched the back of her neck. "Probably just had a good night." She finished her thoughts with her own conclusion. Satisfied she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where her mother gave her a piece of toast and pushed her out the door.

"Don't be late Kagome!" Her mother stated again before heading inside.

"I won't!" Kagome called back. Looking over at the bone eaters well she saw her brother looking in. "Hey, Sota, we have to run." She called pointing at her watch.

"But Buyo's inside." He whimpered.

"Mom will get the cat later, or grandpa, but we have to go." Usually Kagome would go in and grab the cat but today she didn't have a good feeling about it. "So lets go." Sota groaned and followed Kagome down the stairs leaving their shrine. Kagome suddenly felt empty, but didn't mention it as she ran with her brother away from the well that, in another time, was her true love still bounded to the scared tree, and his true love, dead and in a grave in Kaede's village…in the Feudal Era. Where she never knew she had been.


End file.
